robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
ROBUX Generator
A thing you should know about would be the ROBUX Generators that "work" (as they say) are one of those websites that steal your accounts, but I can't remember the name for them. But anyway, I put up one of those sites. I got thousands off accounts, hundreds OBC, only ten with OBC and lots of ROBUX. I got one account called "Bu6ld6rm6n". I enjoyed playing on it. It has admin enabled ON ANY LEVEL. DAY ONE On Jailbreak, I was capable of killing all cops and escaped easily using btools, then when I robbed anything I would want, which would be money/cash of course, I surrounded everything with blocks, So when a robbery was successful, (Which happens 99% of the time) I kill all cops waiting for me. DAY TWO I was then banned from Jailbreak, but when I got back into Jailbreak, It worked! But then I realized, The account I was on was a Administrator on ROBLOX. I quickly logged off and back onto my main account to see if it was banned. It wasn't suspended, or banned. It was deleted... The message was very disturbing. I'll show you what the Moderator's Message (or something like that) said. MESSAGE "Your account has been terminated for breaking the rules of my game. I knew you were gonna take my account, Jake. I am looking for your address on my hacking app now." I wasn't scared, because it must've been a five-year old trying to scare me. But a few hours later after playing Prove It on Bu6ld3rm6n's account, The police were storming down the road, with sirens blaring all over the town. I went to see what happened, they parked near my house. We had a convo, this is what WE said when we met up. THE DIALOGUE / CONVO POLICE: Hello, there. I'm going to ask you a few questions. ME: Sure. POLICE: Have you seen or heard from a man named Jackson? He finds out where people live. ME: I just got a message on my computer from him! Come look! I shown them the message. POLICE. Lets see how he feels when we trace where he lives. AFTER OUR CONVO His address was binary, and then I got a Skype call on my phone. I answered the call. DIALOGUE 2 ???: I see you. ME: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!?! ???: I want to know all your secrets. ME: F*** OFF! AFTER THE CALL I hung up. The police listened to the whole thing. It was about evening when the investigation was over, and they went around the whole town, searching. When I opened up the window to ROBLOX, Everyone left and the server shut down. It was 1:00 AM by now. I wasn't keeping track of time. I got a message from Blox Watch. They said this to me. "Give him his account back by 3:00 AM or face the consequences." I replied, "How the heck do I do that?" He typed, "Just tell him the new password." Bu6ld6rm6n's account was offline. I copy and pasted the password and sent it to him like 30 times. "NOROBUX! NOROBUX! NOROBUX! NOROBUX! NOROBUX! NOROBUX! NOROBUX! NOROBUX!" It was 2:00 AM. I prayed for his account to come online. I flipped out. I only had an hour to save me. He went online at 2:30 AM. He didn't read the message, thinking it was a comeback. 3:00 AM He called me on Skype again. DIALOGUE 3 ???: I'm coming for you. ME: I SENT YOU THE PASSWORD! WHY DIDN'T YOU ACCEPT?!?!?!?! ???: I'm at your window. ME: F*** YOU!!!!!! I swung a bat outside at my window. I hit him. He was holding a note. "YOU KILLED ME." He knew it was coming. He had a bone fracture in his skull. I went back onto my fake website. It was deleted... The police came and called for a funeral. They knew it was an accident. Listen, making fake websites on hackers will get you in trouble. THREE YEARS LATER Jackson's body went missing. He was on the run, never found by police. He is still out there. If you see a man in a black hoodie, running around the street with a iPhone 6, Immediately dial 911.